


Я не верю в сказки

by Nemhain



Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, The Borgias (Showtime TV), The Princess Bride - William Goldman
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rating: PG13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:41:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: В детстве дети Родриго Борджиа весьма любили одну сказку... и когда выросли точно герои этой истории. Только оказалось, что это вовсе не сказка...





	Я не верю в сказки

**Author's Note:**

> FB-2012, челлендж: кроссовер с романтическим фильмом-сказкой "Принцесса-невеста"

**Гандия, 1480 год. Дворец кардинала Борджиа. Поздний осенний вечер.**  
  
**Ж** аркий вечер Гандии таял в подступающих сумерках. Солнце, казалось, застряло в рыбацких сетях далеко-далеко у самого горизонта и, разливаясь нежной алой поволокой, никак не могло упасть в море.  
  
Хуан любил наблюдать, как в отсвете заката волны бьются о берег, пытаясь добраться до босых ног, пока он, смеясь, убегает прочь. Но для этого надо быть на побережье, а палаццо кардинала Борджиа находится в городе. Да и не занятие для благородного человека – забава моряцких детей. Он уже взрослый!  
— Чезаре! — Хуану надоело смотреть на город с балкона, и он обернулся к брату, прыгающему по мозаичным плитам.  
В этом доме были очень красивые полы. Хуан плохо помнил, где они жили раньше. Там тоже было хорошо, но с роскошным дворцом не сравнить. Он не понимал, почему мать ворчала:  
— Что взбрело ему в голову: тащить детей через море.  
А Хуану морское путешествие очень даже понравилось. Он тогда решил: вырастет — обязательно отправится на корабле завоевывать новые земли.  
Когда семья приехала в Гандию, он только убедился в том, что это удастся: вон какой богатый человек — их отец, раз может купить такой палаццо.  
Отца Хуан видел очень редко, но тот был неизменно добр к нему, дарил подарки и никогда на наказывал, не то, что мать. Она слишком часто поучала его. А Хуан уже взрослый и сам знает, что делать. Вот она никогда не ругала Чезаре! А тот что же? Все ребячится! Скачет по разноцветным плиткам.  
Весь дом был украшен мозаикой, а на балконе из нее составили квадраты — белые, синие и красные. Когда мальчишки были маленькими, они играли в игру «Не вставай на красный». Кто дальше прыгнет, не упадет и не попадет ногой на красный квадрат, тот и выиграл. Чезаре всегда проигрывал. Хуан, правда, объяснял, что все правильно: он старше, а значит, сильнее и ловчее, но ничего, однажды и он, Чезаре, станет, как Хуан. А сам Хуан станет еще лучше, так говорил отец. Он уже обещал своему старшему сыну, что тот будет великим воином и ему будут подчиняться армии! Чезаре же предстояло не менее сложное дело: стать служителем церкви. А он все по плитам скачет!  
— Чезаре! — Хуан смотрел сурово: на что это похоже? Запыхался, волосы растрепаны, шальной, смеющийся взгляд… Так ли ведут себя серьезные люди? — Ты уже взрослый! Отец сказал, что ты теперь тоже его сын и можешь называть папой. А ты…  
Он замахнулся, собираясь отвесить младшему оплеуху.  
— Хуан, — послышался мягкий, но непреклонный голос матери. — Не смей бить брата. Вы должны любить друг друга и никогда — слышишь, никогда! — не причинять друг другу боли.  
Хуан обернулся и посмотрел исподлобья: он не обязан ничего объяснять. Она, может, и сама поймет, а не поймет — так и не нужно.  
Ваноцца подошла ближе, обняла обоих мальчишек за плечи и поцеловала поочередно в висок:  
— Я люблю тебя, Хуан.  
А потом:  
— Я люблю тебя, Чезаре.  
Она замолкла ненадолго, прижимая их к себе покрепче. Хуан попытался оттолкнуть ее: что это за нежности такие! Чезаре рассмеялся тихо. Ваноцца вздохнула:  
— Пора спать.  
— Но я не хочу… — в унисон заныли оба.  
— Идите, идите! — она подтолкнула их к дому.  
Пришлось подчиниться, но в конце концов они все же выклянчили себе отсрочку от сна, упросив рассказать какую-нибудь историю.  
  
Ваноцца потушила все лампы в комнате, кроме одной, что стояла на подоконнике, села на край кровати Чезаре и принялась рассказывать:  
— Эта история произошла в королевстве Флорин, граничащим с королевством Гульден, — начала Ваноцца.  
— Глупость какая, нет таких королевств, есть такие деньги, — заметил Чезаре.  
Мать улыбнулась. Хуан взвился:  
— Ты банкир, что ли, чтобы все о деньгах знать? Не мешай!  
— Тише, тише, — урезонила их Ваноцца. — В королевстве Флорин, в одной из деревень, жила очень красивая девушка, стройная станом, с приятных голосом и золотыми волосами, и любимыми ее занятиями было кататься на лошади и донимать всякими приказами юношу из той же деревни.  
— Эй, деревенщина, — говорила она, — принеси мне воды.  
А он отвечал:  
— Как пожелаешь, — на любую просьбу.  
Ее звали Лютик.  
Хуан прыснул со смеху:  
— Лютик? Не бывает таких имен. Только если у девчонок бедняцких!  
— Ну а какое имя бывает? — улыбнулась Ваноцца.  
— Лукреция, — ответил Хуан.  
— Как у нашей сестры, — подтвердил Чезаре.  
— Что ж, девушку звали Лукреция, — согласилась мать. — А юношу звали Уэстли.  
— Но … — снова хотел возмутиться по поводу имени Хуан.  
Чезаре шикнул на него:  
— Не мешай уже!  
— Пришло время, когда Лукреция поняла, что каждый раз, когда Уэстли говорит «Как пожелаешь», он имеет в виду «Я люблю тебя». Что еще больше удивило её, так это то, что она тоже его полюбила. Они были счастливы вместе.  
Но у них не было денег на свадьбу.  
— Скучно, — вставил Хуан.  
  
Правда, потом скучно вовсе не было. Ваноцца рассказывала, как Уэстли отправился заработать денег, оказался в море и попал в плен к пирату Робертсу, который никогда не брал пленных, убивая всех. Тогда Лукреция решила, что ее возлюбленный погиб, и поняла, что больше никого и никогда не полюбит, и не полюбила. Но спустя пять лет принц королевства Флорин выбрал ее своей невестой — так была она красива и любима простыми людьми, а она согласилась, потому что не видела причины для отказа: ей было все равно.  
За несколько дней до свадьбы девушку похитили разбойники, Виззини, Иниго и Феззик, собиравшиеся убить ее на границе с Гульденом, чтобы разразилась война. Но на своем пути они встретили человека в черном, который оказался ловчее Иниго, мастера фехтования, и сильнее Феззика-великана, и умнее хитрого Виззини.  
То был пропавший без вести Уэстли, переживший многие приключения, а теперь вернувшийся за своей возлюбленной. Они простили друг другу все пролитые слезы. Ведь и Лукреция причинила Уэстли боль, согласившись выйти за другого.  
А принц между тем нашел их… Оказалось, что по его приказу была похищена Лукреция. Он хотел развязать войну с Гульденом. Он схватил влюбленных и увез обратно в свой замок. Лукрецию запер под замок до свадьбы, обманув, что отпустил ее возлюбленного. А Уэстли на самом деле был отправлен в Темницу Отчаяния, где его подвергли мучениям зловещей машиной для пыток.  
Но в конце концов все козни были разоблачены, настоящая любовь победила зло, правда восторжествовала, и Лукреция с Уэстли покинули Флорин, чтобы вместе быть счастливыми.  
  
Ваноцца не прогадала. К концу истории Хуан, потерявший всякий интерес после проигрыша главного злодея — ведь и так понятно, что дальше-то будет, а слушать про чужую победу неинтересно — уже спал. Глаза Чезаре тоже слипались. Но он боролся со сном до конца, зная, что бывают неожиданные повороты в финале, потом сонно улыбнулся матери, тушившей лампу, и, пробубнив что-то себе под нос, заснул.  
  
Поутру они умудрились подраться до синяков, выясняя, кто из них будет «человеком в черном» и лучше защищать Лукрецию. Хуан, конечно, «выбил» себе право старшего, ну а Чезаре пришлось удовольствоваться ролью Иниго. Роль злого принца отвели мальчишке из прислуги, и все это действо разворачивалось вокруг Ваноццы, пытавшейся успокоить взволнованную малышку Лукрецию. Та с любопытством и тревогой выглядывала из пеленок и время от времени плакала от страха. Подобное внимание ей уж точно было впервой.  
  
Через несколько дней Хуан и Чезаре снова должны были уехать в Италию.  
  
**Рим, 1488 года. Палаццо кардинала Борджиа. Раннее весеннее утро.**  
  
Чезаре наблюдал за суетой во дворе. Несмотря на ранний час, подготовка к отъезду шла полным ходом: Хуан должен был отправиться в Гандию посланником от отца, а заодно продолжить обучение азам военного дела. Во двор вывели красивого белого жеребца. Не будь он в серых яблоках, Чезаре бы заметил, что он должен принадлежать только Папе Римскому. Но яблоки были, а значит, красавец-конь достанется Хуану. Снова тот будет красоваться перед всеми подряд. Научился бы сперва скакать без устали, ухмыльнулся Чезаре.  
Ох, уж он своим бахвальством и необдуманными словами нажил себе немало недоброжелателей . Но Чезаре-то точно знал, что у его брата доброе сердце, чистая душа и крепкие руки. Он будет хорошим полководцем. Как и сам Чезаре. Только вот отец не желает его слушать! Он видит в сыне острый ум и хитрость, но не воинскую доблесть, и значит, впереди армий красоваться Хуану, а Чезаре вести церковную службу. Через неделю он отправится в Перуджу к ученым и церковникам изучать законы.  
На балкон вышел заспанный Хуан. Впрочем, зевал он ровно до того момента, как увидел своего коня.  
— Он должен быть быстр, как ветер! — восторженно заявил Хуан.  
Чезаре рассмеялся.  
Хуан положил руку ему на плечо и сжал.  
— Мы будем править миром: я завоюю его, а ты принесешь в него веру нашей Святой Церкви.  
— Конечно, брат мой.  
— Не завидуй, Чезаре. У каждого своя судьба. Думаешь, легко быть «человеком в черном»? – он рассмеялся и пошел вниз.  
А Чезаре подумал, что для «человека в черном» Хуан слишком долго спит и чересчур много говорит.  
  
Братья Борджиа не видели свою сестру уже почти восемь лет.  
  
**Рим, 1492 год. Дом Ваноцци деи Катанеи. Полдень зимнего дня.**  
  
Обоз въезжал в палаццо неимоверно долго. Что Хуан, что Чезаре истомились в ожидании. Ваноцца же с любопытством поглядывала на них даже, кажется, и не страдая от медленно тянущегося времени. Юный Джоффре и вовсе не понимал, что за шумиха и отчего они вышли на веранду.  
— Сегодня приезжает твоя старшая сестра, — объяснила ему Ваноцца.  
Она слышала, как шепчутся старшие сыновья, но слов различить не могла.  
  
Хуан перевалился на мысок сапог, а потом на пятку. Он выглядел расслабленным, от него пахло женским теплом и вином, но все же он потрудился подобающе одеться. К тому же, Чезаре знал брата: тот был вовсе не так спокоен, как хотел казаться. Сам же Чезаре не знал, куда деться от нетерпения: он безумно хотел видеть сестру. Какой она стала? Он помнил лишь плачущий сверток пеленок, но…  
— От тебя пахнет шлюхами, Хуан, — все-таки не удержался он.  
— Главное, что ими не пахнет от тебя. Я-то мужчина, — ухмыльнулся тот, явно намекая на рясу Чезаре.  
Тот недоуменно покосился, и старший благоразумно прикусил язык. Они помолчали еще немного. Повозка, в которой была Лукреция остановилась, слуга принялся устанавливать ступеньки.  
— А вдруг она некрасива?  
— Она — наша сестра. Ты откажешь ей в любви, дорогой брат, если она вдруг некрасива?  
— Нет, конечно, — он ухмыльнулся. — Просто вспомнил историю матери. Красотку звали Лютик. А мы с тобой назвали ее Лукреция.  
— Помню. Еще мы дрались за право быть ее возлюбленным. Это было давно, мы были детьми, — отрезал Чезаре.  
— Ну нос-то я тебе и сейчас утру, любимый брат, — рассмеялся Хуан, направляясь к лестнице.  
Дверцы повозки открылись, и их сестра вышла из нее.  
  
Хуан подбежал к ней и схватил в охапку, поднимая в объятиях, и закружил, смеясь. Она нерешительно улыбнулась. Ее волосы, точно золото, засияли на солнце, прекрасные глаза блистали радостью от встречи с родными. Она была похожа на ангела. Ваноцца поспешила к ней, окликнув:  
— Хуан, ну прекрати же!  
Тот поставил сестру на землю. Чезаре последовал за матерью.  
Лукреция уже смеялась. Смех лился неземной музыкой. Хуан точно слышал его так же. Она обняла мать, расцеловав в щеки, и, пропев что-то тихо-тихо, обняла серьезного Джоффре. Потом Лукреция мягко улыбнулась, словно узнавая, хотя откуда могла бы...  
— Чезаре…  
Он кивнул и обнял ее, так осторожно, как только мог. Словно боялся навредить. Теперь Чезаре знал только одно: никому и никогда не позволит он причинить сестре боль или омрачить сердце. Он будет её защитником.  
  
**Рим, 1493 год. Палаццо Папы Римского Александра VI. После беспощадного летнего полудня.**  
  
Кардинал Борджиа срывал с себя торжественные церковные одежды, в ярости швыряя их на руки служкам. Только что он отдал единственное бесценное сокровище в руки этого высокородного ублюдка Джованни Сфорца. Еще вчера мысль о свадьбе не казалась такой ужасающей. Но сейчас, когда Чезаре собственной рукой обвенчал свою возлюбленную Лукрецию с этим человеком, у которого взгляд как у какой-то морской гадины, - он чувствовал, что хуже быть не может.  
Чезаре подошел к алтарю и двинул рукой – с дребезгом полетели на пол кубки и подставки. Он упал на колени, но и не думал молиться. Он плакал. Возможно, в первый и в последний раз в своей жизни – он рыдал так, точно у него вырвали сердце.  
  
Представление, которое подарил их сестре Хуан, было скабрезным до невыносимости, но, кажется, собравшимся гостям уже было все равно: вино мутило разум.  
Чезаре улыбался счастливо, но внутри холодело все: Лукреция смеялась и еще не представляла, что ждет ее впереди. Он постарается оградить сестру от этого как можно дольше. Он сделал глоток алого, как кровь, вина.  
— Как ты смел привести сюда её?  
Голос звучал пьяно. Обычно Хуан все же держался дольше.  
— Лукреция хотела видеть свою мать на своей же свадьбе. И мама хотела быть здесь. Неужели это так много? — все же ответил Чезаре.  
Хуан хохотнул:  
— Она — шлюха. Ей не место среди благородных людей!  
— Она — твоя мать.  
— Я — сын Папы… — начал Хуан, но Чезаре перебил:  
— Я хотел, чтобы Лукреция улыбалась.  
— «Как пожелаешь»? – ухмыльнулся тот.  
Чезаре посмотрел на него внимательно, потом обнял за плечи:  
— Ты ведь хочешь того же.  
Хуан обнял его в ответ:  
— Да. Но не моя возлюбленная сегодня вышла за другого.  
— Вот как? А я думал, человек в черном у нас ты, — засмеялся Чезаре.  
— Чтобы быть таким отчаянным, нужны причины для риска, — грустно ответил Хуан. — А если любовь безответна…  
— Она — наша сестра и любит нас!  
— Но такая любовь удовлетворит тебя? — Хуан сжал ладонь на его плече. — Меня –— нет. А в другой, в настоящей, мне отказали…  
— Хуан, что ты… — но тот уже расцепил объятие и отправился танцевать.  
Чезаре постарался не думать о том, что мог сделать Хуан.  
  
**Рим, 1494 год. Палаццо Папы Римского Александра VI. Сумрачное осеннее утро.**  
  
Чезаре пропустил заутреннюю, но сам не видел в том беды: господь глух к его словам, так же как и отец. Он знал, что Его Святейшество будет рвать и метать, когда соизволит поговорить с ним. Но не в страхе этой кары избегал Чезаре церкви сейчас.  
Он вошел в покои Лукреции и застыл тенью у входа. Маленький мальчик, сын его сестры, тихо спал, сама же она разметалась во сне: ей неспокойно. Чезаре опустился на колени у кровати, взял руку в свою, приложил к своему лбу и ждал. Наконец Лукреция сжала его пальцы:  
— Кто…  
— Это я, Лукреция.  
— Чезаре…  
— Ты спишь тяжело. Но я принес новость, которая облегчит твои страдания, — он поцеловал ее пальцы. — Я убил Джованни Сфорца.  
Лукреция молчала. Медленно тянулось время.  
— Чезаре, — она потянула его руку на себя, и он поднял взгляд, чтобы посмотреть ей в глаза, — иди сюда.  
Она подвинулась, освобождая место. Он лег рядом, не смея оторвать глаз от нее. В ее взгляде — печаль. Чезаре больно от этого, но это — его наказание.  
Так они и лежали, глядя друг другу в глаза, ее рука в его.  
— Мама рассказывала мне в детстве историю про настоящую любовь. Я знаю, вы с Хуаном ее помните. Вы назвали девушку из той истории не Лютиком, а Лукрецией, мама рассказала мне, — она замолкла, двигаясь ближе и отнимая свою руку у него.  
Чезаре обнял ее за плечи:  
— Глупые, правда?  
Лукреция коснулась пальцами его щеки, мягко погладила.  
— Я не верю в сказки.  
Вдруг она потянулась к нему и нежно коснулась своими губами его губ, задержавшись куда больше, чем стоило бы, но куда меньше, чем он мечтал. А потом добавила:  
— Но я верю тебе, Чезаре.  
И он подумал, что для нее будет кем угодно. Ведь в жизни настоящая любовь может куда больше, чем в сказках.


End file.
